Red Hood (The First Insurgent)
|} "I work separately BECAUSE you could never do what you had to do. Apparently, only I could." '' '''Red Hood' is a playable character in Injustice: The First Insurgent. He is confirmed as a gadget character. Biography Jason Todd, an orphan living on the streets of Gotham, first encountered the Batman after boldly stealing the tires of the Batmobile. Batman, who had recently parted with his ward Dick Grayson, the first Robin, took Jason under his wing. As the second Robin, Jason distinguished himself in battle with such adversaries as Two-Face (who had killed Jason's father), Fay Gunn and Killer Croc, and also joined the New Teen Titans for a brief time. Jason's short career met a tragic end while he was searching for his long-lost mother. Upon finding her, he learned that he was a criminal. She betrayed Jason to the Joker, who then killed them both. Batman considers this his greatest failure and is still grieving. Jason’s Robin uniform is on constant display in the Batcave. Jason was seen as a ghost on a number of occasions, and had been reported to have found peace in Heaven. However, the effects of Superboy Prime attempting to escape from a supposed 'paradise' caused a ripple in reality which awoke Jason Todd in his coffin with no memory of his true identity. He wandered for years until Ra's and Talia al Ghul took him in and caused him to remember his true self. When he learned that the Joker was still alive, despite his own murder, Jason was enraged and took on the identity of the Red Hood, a scourge of Gotham's underworld and a thorn in the side of Batman, particularly once his true identity became clear. Powers and Abilities *Agility at its peak *Marksmanship at its peak Intro/Outro '''INTRO: '''Red Hood walks in, loading his gun. Lightning strikes, with a flash of his appearance as Robin. He cocks his gun, pointing it at the opponent as he says, "Couldn't kill me before, can't kill me now!" '''OUTRO: '''Red Hood takes off his mask and kicks it towards the defeated opponent. He glares at the opponent as he says, "Go to hell." Red Hood presses a remote control as the helmet explodes. Gameplay Character Trait Red Hood can switch from a gun to a rifle. Super Move- "Under The Red Hood" Red Hood runs up to the opponent and punches the opponent in the head. He punches the opponent again, then kicks the opponent away. Red Hood throws several electric shurikens out of his jacket, which the opponent backs away as he screams in pain. As the opponent yells from being electrocuted, Red Hood shoots the opponent right in the chest with a gun. Costumes * Under the Red Hood * Batman: Arkham Knight * Robin Ending TBA Quotes Defense * ''"Ready for revenge?" ''-Clash with Joker * ''"Let me show you what you're missing." ''-Clash with Batman * ''"You were better back with the assassins." ''-Clash with Robin * ''"The acrobat versus the marksman." -''Clash with Nightwing Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Males Category:Injustice: The First Insurgent